How Much
"How Much" is a song written and recorded by American singer-songwriter Brianna Mazzola, produced by Dave Berg through HITCO. It is from her first self-titled EP released on February 22, 2019. Background The official music video was released on April 16, 2019. It featured Chance Perez and Michael Conor from the band In Real Life. Chance's daughter, Brooklyn, also made an appearance. Lyrically the song is about opening up to a significant other, and letting them in. Lyrics Intro How much do you love me? How much do you care? How much do you even wanna hear it? And will you be there?"How Much" | Genius Lyrics. Annotated by the artist herself: "How Much" is about wanting to open up to someone, but being afraid that they will look at you differently or judge you because of the things you’ve gone through. The question “How much do you love me?” is really just asking that person if they truly love you enough to stay. 1 Can you keep a secret? Or maybe, a million Are you somebody Who can handle all my demons?"How Much" | Genius Lyrics. Annotated by the artist herself: These are questions being asked that we all at some point have wanted answered. All relationships get to a place of wanting to let each other in, but it’s something that is much easier said than done because being vulnerable and letting someone see and know you the way you truly are can be scary. It’s about being afraid to let someone see your bad days and the things that hurt you and questioning the how much they love you and if that love is strong enough. Pre-Chorus When I'm shattered on the floor Will you be breaking down the door? When I'm mad, my worst And it's easier not to try no more Chorus How much do you love me? How much do you care? How much do you even wanna hear it? And will you be there? 2 What I'm afraid of Is that you will wake up And want somebody Who's better in the close up Pre-Chorus When I'm shattered on the floor Will you be breaking down the door? When I'm mad, my worst And it's easier not to try no more Chorus How much do you love me? How much do you care? How much do you even wanna hear it? And will you be there? Bridge Say you do, do you really though? If you do, would you wanna go? Tell me, babe, I need to know Say you do, do you really though? If you do, would you wanna go? Tell me, babe, I need to know Chorus How much do you love me? How much do you care? How much do you even wanna hear it? And will you be there? How much do you love me? How much do you care? How much do you even wanna hear it? And will you be there? How much do you love me? Outro No, for real, on a scale of 1 to 10 Music Video The music video was directed by Frank Borin and produced by Veronica Radaelli.https://www.promonews.tv/videos/2019/05/02/brianna-mazzola-how-much-frank-borin/58506. Promonews. "Brianna Mazzola 'How Much' by Frank Borin" It depicts two worlds, one black and white, and the other lively and colorful, separated by a wall. Two lovers are divided on either side, with guards preventing any escape. Eventually people from the colorless world gain freedom to the other side, and the two lovers reunite. Notes & References Category:Songs